Alice's Tale
by GloobyBear
Summary: A demonic contract. An alternate reality. A criminal organization. And a girl with no heart. As Alice finds herself locked in a struggle with hell itself, how far will she go to save herself? And what happens when her actions catch the eye of a powerful ninja organization of S-ranked criminals? Rated M for: Graphic violence, blood, strong language, crude humor, and death.
1. Prologue

Red. All I can ever see is red. Red, like the fire that I so bitterly adore. It seems extremely ironic that I'm going to die like this… I assume this is a form of otherworldly payback for my sins. Some sort of karma bullshit. I used to love the sight of fire, swallowing up anything it touches, like some grand beast built to trample anything in it's path. Now I see nothing but the throat of that beast all around me. Heat beating against my skin, peeling back my flesh. I might as well recall the past events that have brought me to these final, surprisingly calm, moments…

"ALICE!"

Oh… that's right. I have a name…. Alice. And though I used to think it would not be possible, I do have a story. And I might as well start from the beginning. It all started 6 months ago, with a contract from hell…


	2. Chapter 1

"STOP! THEIF!" the gruff voice of the farmstead salesman rang out through the crisp morning air. Alice ran for all she was worth, clutching the small hunk of bread tightly in her fist. Strands of dark blonde hair whipped around her face as she dodged around the corner, the sound of heavy, running footsteps of the cops that were stationed at that particular corner that morning were drawing ever closer. Panting, Alice ducked into a side ally, her heart pounding in her ears. She skidded to the end of the all, and growled in frustration. The alleyway was blocked by a high, brick wall. To tall and smooth to climb over. Alice spun around, hearing the yells of the cops drawing closer.

"Shit…" she murmured as she studied her surroundings. On her left was a brick wall, the only window being high up and out of reach. Alice looked to her left, and thanked her lucky stars. There was a window at her level. She tested it, praying that it was unlocked. The window squeaked slightly up, and Alice, yanked it up and crawled in, just before the cops came around the corner. She pulled the window closed and tumbled to the floor, staying low and close to the wall. She heard footsteps, and urgent voices. Alice hugged the wall, holding her breath until, finally, the voices faded away. Alice sighed with inward self congratulations, and unclasped her hand, viewing her prize with a smirk. It didn't seem like much, but even a small chunk of bread can pass as a gourmet meal when one has not eaten in almost two days. Alice saw it as a birthday gift to herself, seeing as how on this day she was turning 19. Alice breathed in the sent of the bread, and continued to practically inhale the morsel. Alice wiped her mouth and sighed with content. It was only then when she started to notice her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a old antique store. It was abandoned, the walls covered with cobwebs, dust caked the rickety furniture set out. Alice suddenly had a strange feeling of uneasiness, as if she was not supposed to be here, but mixed in with that uneasiness was an emotion Alice hadn't felt in awhile… curiosity.

She stood up, blowing the strands of hair out of her face, and cautiously began to explore the store. The floorboards creaked as she carefully walked around. She turned her head and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass of an old mirror that was leaning precariously against the wall. She chuckled halfheartedly at what a mess she looked. Her blonde hair was dull and dirty, her face streaked with dirt, her oversized blue hoodie was worn out, along with her jeans and red converse. Alice was of normal build, with slightly wider hips, which she didn't mind. Grey eyes glinted at her, dully, from underneath her messy bangs.

That was the one thing Alice always found strange about herself, her eyes never showed any emotion. They were always dead, and cold. She always hated her eyes. She felt like they were a reminder to her of her strange mentality… her lack of sympathy and emotions when it came to other people. She grudgingly respected this part of her, seeing as how it's helped her get along in this cruel world for the 19 years she's been alive, but she also resented it. She always wondered if there was something wrong with her, something not quite human about her, that caused this lack of emotion. She had always assumed that perhaps something had happened in the blur of her childhood, a tragedy long forgotten, that might've caused her to turn out like this, but she never really took time to ponder these possibilities. She grunted, pulled off her hoodie, and straightened her plain white tee-shirt. Alice had the strange feeling that she was being watched. She turned around, but found no one. Shifting uneasily, she headed towards the door of the shop. She carefully pushed it open, and after scanning for police, she stepped out on to the street, glad to be out of that shop. As she walked, she was unaware of the pair of eyes silently watching her from the shadows of an ally.

This man was tall and lean, wearing jeans and a black trench coat. He appeared to be young, in his early twenties or so, but it was hard to tell. His eyes were hidden by the long, black, bangs covering almost half of his face. His longish, curly hair brushed his pointed ears as he turned his head to watch the girl leave.

"What do you think?" He appeared to ask to nobody in particular.

"It's time… it's time for her to learn of her purpose, her birthright..." a deep, wavering voice, who's owner was unseen, spoke from behind the young man. The young man smirked.

"And have we decided where we're going to send her?" he asked, pulling what looked to be a smartphone of sorts from the folds of his coat. The voice behind him snickered.

"Indeed…." it growled. The young man looked down at his smartphone. Displayed on the screen was a video, which appeared to have been taken from a hidden security camera. On it showed the entrance to a large cave. Two men were standing at the entrance. Their faces were not visible, but they were both adorned in long, black cloaks with red cloud patterns on them. The young man chuckled as he looked down at the video, the images of the two men reflecting off of his blank, white eyes.

**AN: **It's finally done! YES! :'D Please favorite if you enjoyed, and leave a review! Constructive criticism is MUCH appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
